Mit allen Sinnen lieben
by Boromir
Summary: Fünf Menschen, fünf Sinne, fünf Begegnungen mit Jesus.


**Mit allen Sinnen lieben**

AN: Dies ist eine Serie von Stories, in der einfache Menschen berichten, wie es ihnen erging, als sie Jesus kennen lernten. Und in jeder der Geschichten wird einer unserer Sinne eine hervorgehobene Rolle spielen.

Ein Disclaimer, daß ich nicht die Rechte an der Bibel besitze erübrigt sich wohl. Ich meine, Gott hat sicherlich besseres zu tun, als vom Himmel herabzusteigen und mich zu verklagen. Warum sollte er auch? Er kann ganz gemütlich abwarten, bis ich zu ihm komme um mir meinen letzten Richterspruch abzuholen...

**I. Yaakov**

Es war heiß an dem Tag, der mein ganzes Leben verändern sollte. Von der Wüste her wehte ein kräftiger Wind und die Luft war voller Sand und Staub. Es war kein Tag um sich lange im Freien aufzuhalten und so eilte ich denn auch schnell von meiner Besorgung zurück nach Hause um meinen Durst zu stillen, den Sand von mir abzuwaschen und die schlimmste Mittagshitze in einem dunklen Eckchen meines Hauses zu verschlafen.

Ich hielt den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen halb geschlossen um möglichst wenig Sand ins Gesicht geblasen zu bekommen und nur so ist es zu erklären, daß ich nicht bemerkte, was um mich herum geschah. Erst, als ich angerempelt wurde, blickte ich auf. Der Mann, den ich flüchtig vom sehen kannte, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und eilte weiter.

Ich sah ihm nach und stellte zu meiner Verwunderung fest, daß das halbe Dorf auf den Beinen zu sein schien.Ich rätselte noch, was wohl geschehen sein mochte, als ich meine Nachbarin an mir vorbei laufen sah.Schnell rief ich sie an: „ Leah, wohin lauft ihr denn alle? Was ist geschehen?"

Leah blieb stehen und wandte sich zu mir um. Ihr Gesicht war vor Aufregung und Anstrengung hochrot und nach Luft japsend antwortete sie mir: „ Hast du es denn noch nicht gehört, Yaakov? Der Meister ist da und wird im Tempel zu uns predigen. Ich muß mich beeilen, sonst sind die besten Plätze schon vergeben."Und sofort lief sie weiter und ließ mich auf der staubigen Straße stehen.

Leise vor mich hin brummend machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu meinem Haus.Der Meister, pah! Ich wußte genau, wen Leah meinte, Yeshuah, den Zimmermann aus Nazareth. Der Wanderprediger und Wunderheiler. Der, von dem behauptet wurde, er sei der lange erwartete Messias. Wohl kaum! Stand es doch geschrieben, daß nichts Gutes je aus Nazareth kommen würde. Ich hielt ihn für einen Scharlatan. Wenn auch einen sehr geschickten, denn die Leute liefen ihm scharenweise zu.

Immer noch grummelnd öffnete ich meine Haustüre und trat ein in die wohltuende Kühle meiner Wohnstube. Erleichtert nahm ich den Wasserkrug, den ich am Morgen am Brunnen gefüllt hatte aus der dunkelsten und kühlsten Ecke meines Hauses und goß etwas in einen Becher und etwas mehr in meine Waschschüssel.

Sorgfältig wusch ich mir Hände, Gesicht und Nacken und genoß das angenehme Gefühl der Kühle, als die Feuchtigkeit langsam auf meiner Haut verdunstete.

Ich nahm meinen Becher zur Hand und trank langsam, spürte, wie jeder Tropfen meine staubtrockene Kehle benetzte.

Erfrischt stellte ich den Becher ab und blieb unschlüssig vor dem Tisch stehen. Eigentlich hatte ich schlafen wollen, doch der Gedanke an Yeshuah, der eben jetzt im Tempel predigte und dem ganzen Dorf den Kopf verdrehte machte mich unruhig. Vielleicht sollte ich mir selbst einmal diese vorgeblichen Wunder ansehen und mit eigenen Ohren die Worte hören, die so viel Unfrieden in unseren Gemeinden stifteten.

Ich warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf mein Bett und verließ dann eilig mein Haus.

Der Tempel war so voll wie sonst nur an den höchsten Feiertagen, doch es herrschte keine Ordnung. Alt und Jung, Männer und Frauen standen bunt gemischt nebeneinander und alles drängte sich so weit es ging nach vorne. Nur in den hintersten Ecken, dort, wo man schlecht hörte und nur den Rücken seines Vordermannes sehen konnte, war noch Platz.

Mir war klar, daß ich höher stehen mußte als alle anderen, wenn ich tatsächlich etwas sehen wollte. Rasch blickte ich mich um und fand tatsächlich einen vergessenen Schemel in einer dunklen Ecke stehen.

Schnell kletterte ich hinauf und blickte über das Meer der Köpfe hinweg auf den Zimmermann aus Nazareth.

Nach dem, was ich bisher über Yeshuah gehört hatte, erwartete ich, einen wahren Goliath vor mir zu sehen, groß, stark und breitschultrig. Oder doch zumindest einen Mann von überirdischer Schönheit, vielleicht von einer leuchtenden Gloriole umgeben.

Doch was ich sah, war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mann. Nicht besonders groß, schlank und braun gebrannt, die Haut vom Wüstenwind gegerbt, mit braunem Haar und Bart. Sein Gewand war einfach und etwas schmuddelig. Ich war enttäuscht und fassungslos. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie irgend jemand glauben konnte, dies sei der verheißene Messias.

Gerade wollte ich wieder von meinem Schemel herunter steigen, als Yeshuah in seiner Predigt inne hielt und auf blickte. Ich weiß, daß es eigentlich unmöglich für ihn gewesen sein sollte, mich in meinem dunklen Winkel auch nur wahr zu nehmen, doch ich schwöre, daß er mich direkt ansah.

Sein Blick traf den meinen und die Welt schien still zu stehen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich von einem Gefühl der Liebe und des Friedens durchflutet. Tiefes Verständnis und unendliche Geborgenheit umgaben mich. Ich sah den einfachen Nazarener von einem Licht verklärt, das ihn schön und majestätisch erscheinen ließ. Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben sah ich vor mir. Wie ich nach immer neuen Reichtümern gierte, wie ich neidete und hochmütig den Bettler von meiner Türe wies. Wie ich glaubte, ein Gerechter zu sein, wenn ich mich nur immer an die Gesetze hielt und regelmäßig im Tempel betete.

Und ich sah Yeshuah, wie er mit den Menschen weinte und lachte, ihre Sorgen und Nöte teilte, mit ihnen das Brot brach und sie heilte. Und wie er sie alle liebte. Sogar mich.

Erschrocken und zutiefst verängstigt wich ich zurück und viel dabei von meinem Schemel. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken rappelte ich mich auf und flüchtete in die Sicherheit meines Hauses.

Ich fand keine Ruhe in jener Nacht. Yeshuahs Blick hatte sich mir tief in Herz und Seele gebrannt. Es war ein Leuchten in seinen Augen, daß mir Frieden und Geborgenheit versprach, wenn ich seine Liebe nur annehmen wollte. Und doch hatte ich dort auch Feuer gesehen, das heißer brannte als jede Flamme. Nein, ihm zu folgen wäre nicht leicht, denn der Weg zu seinem Friedensreich war gespickt mit Schmerz und Leid.

War ich bereit dazu, alles woran ich glaubte, über Bord zu werfen, meine ganze Weltordnung auf den Kopf zu stellen, nur weil er mich angesehen hatte?

Ich wußte, daß er bis auf den Grund meiner Seele gesehen hatte, bis in den hintersten Winkel, wo ich all die unschönen Gedanken und Gefühle versteckte. Er hatte jeden schwarzen Fleck auf meiner Seele betrachtet, jeden Fehler den ich je begangen hatte gesehen.

Und doch liebte er mich!

Noch bevor der Morgen graute verließ ich mein Haus und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Lager in dem Yeshuah und seine Freunde die Nacht verbrachten. Ich wußte nun, daß er tatsächlich der Messias war, ein einziger Blick hatte genügt mir das klar zu machen und ich wunderte mich, daß nicht noch viel mehr Menschen das erkannt hatten.


End file.
